


浪子燕青第五章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青第五章

第5章  
　　“那是谁？”赵佶放下酒杯，看向楼下。  
　　楼下丝竹笙歌，罗裙轻摆。论美色，这些女人当然比不得宫中的妃嫔，胜在风情而已。  
　　官家居然对这样的女子起了兴致？  
　　高俅掩住眼底的不屑，正要派人去问。那些女子忽然散开，露出一个男人。  
　　男人吹笛，口唇相就，笛声婉转。  
　　高俅忽然觉得那男人很眼熟，仿佛在哪里见过。  
　　他正在思索，那男人抬眼望来。刹那间，高俅脑中一片空白。  
　　眼角轻挑，眼波流转。俊朗和妖媚，坚毅和艳丽，竟同时出现在一个人身上。  
　　他忽然涌起一股欲念，想将这男人狠狠压在身下。  
　　柔软的帛带在空中飞舞，一名女子执了一支桃花，送到男人面前。  
　　当啷，酒杯滚落脚边。  
　　皇帝凭栏而立，握住栏杆的手紧得发白。他想握的绝不是冰冷的木头，而是那男人的手。  
　　男人低头，咬住那枝桃花。  
　　桃花拂面，那一眼的风情，勾魂摄魄。  
　　除了丝竹之声，大堂里一片静寂，众人痴痴看着那男子。就连最放肆的嫖客，也忘了他的手还放在女人的胸脯上。  
　　几名舞女交换一个眼色，咬住唇娇笑。  
　　一个旋身，男人的腰带被扯开。  
　　接着是外衣，内衫，露出一身喜人的花绣。  
　　“把他带上来。”赵佶喉结上下滚动，声音暗哑。  
　　那些女人一拉开燕青衣衫，李逵就忍不住了。一个健步冲过去，解了自己的衣衫包住他。  
　　“俺就说这里是妖精窝，好端端的皮肉白白给她们看了去。”说完还不忘狠狠瞪众人一眼。  
　　燕青推开他，自己拢了衣衫，“哥哥，你先到外面等着。”  
　　李逵声音大如洪钟，“你不走，俺为啥要走。”  
　　燕青还要再说什么，一个面白无须的人已走了过来，毕恭毕敬的说他家主人有请。  
　　燕青知道他口中的主人定是赵佶，便重重捏了一把李逵的手，“小乙方才说的话，哥哥切莫忘了。”  
　　李逵见燕青一脸郑重，知道他要做的那件大事必跟那主人有关系。“好，小乙，俺等你一起回家。”说完扛起那两板斧，转身就走。  
　　赵佶正在喝酒。宫中的酒和青楼的酒，对他而言没有区别。他的心不在酒上，而在人上。  
　　听到脚步声，他想装作不在意，但眼睛已经看了过去。  
　　“小人张闲，拜见官家。”燕青拜倒。  
　　“你知道是朕？”赵佶惊讶，这个张闲，有点意思。  
　　“小人有一物要献给官家。”燕青将包袱高高举起。  
　　“你处心积虑要见朕，就是为了献上此物？”赵佶明白了。这样的人物怎会来到青楼，又怎会如此凑巧在他面前献技？必定有所图谋。  
　　“官家见了此物，必会明白。”燕青把包袱又往上举了举。  
　　“张闲……”赵佶喃喃自语，如在舌尖品味。  
　　高俅心领神会，过去把包袱接了过来。  
　　燕青看似低眉顺眼，实则一直观察周围动静。  
　　他看到高俅一层层打开了包袱，露出了一方玉玺。  
　　众人倒抽一口冷气，玉玺失踪，他们苦寻不得，没想到竟会在此处出现。  
　　就连侍卫都忍不住看了过去。霎时间，他们忘了地上还跪着一个燕小乙。  
　　燕青手掌往地上一撑，宛如离弦之箭，破开窗户，往楼下跳去。  
　　“小乙。”李逵牵着马等在青楼外。  
　　“走。”燕青跃上马背，双腿一夹，马儿便往城门疾驰而去。  
　　赵佶拍案而起。  
　　但燕青动作太快，当他冲到窗前，只隐隐见到那没入夜色的背影。  
　　“调兵，抓不住张闲，提头来见。”赵佶眉目冷厉，杀气森然。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
